Too Little Too Late
by Shiori-Chan.Aoi-Chan
Summary: Sky dumps Bloom to marry Daispro and become king of eraklyon.Bloom leaves the winx and heads to earth and meets a specialist and together to have to go back and save it.and soon love blossems along the way
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Bloom was lying on her bed when her phone rang." Hello?" said Bloom," I Bloom its Sky!" answered Sky."Oh hey Sky, are we still on for our date tonight?" asked Bloom." Actually Bloom, im going to marry Diaspro" continued sky." why?" shouted Bloom as tears streamed down her face.

Because I want to become the king of eraklyon and my father will only let me if I marry Daispro!" reasoned Sky." whatever sky I hope you got whatever you wanted" said Bloom coldly." Bloom I…..", but sky never got to finish as Bloom shut her phone. Bloom left a note to the other winx, saying she was that she was going to earth for a while and not to follow her.

CHAPTER 2

Bloom plugged in her ipod and listened to Taylor swift's white horse as she opened a portal to earth. When bloom landed on earth she decided to go for a walk before going to her parent's house. As she was walking, Bloom changed the song to leave by suddenly ran into someone."Owww"groaned Bloom as crashed onto the pavement.

"OMG, im sooooo sorry!" exclaimed the guy she ran into." hi my name is Archer"."Hi my name is Bloom" replied Bloom. As Bloom took a closer look at Archer she, noticed he had jet black hair with purple highlights and electric blue eyes." well since I ran into you. would you like to come to my party?" asked Archer." okay sure!" answered Bloom."Kool see ya there, come to this address at 10, bye Bloom" said Archer as he jogged back to the direction he came from.

Ok I felt bad on how short chapter one was so put chapter 2 in here! But still its really short and im not happy with it but oh just so you guys who read im planning on their only being a couple of chapters in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N ok well this chapter is dedicated to Daisy54154 and PrincessSkylar,because without them I would have never have thanks again guys! And also i did a terrible fight scene in chapter 4 soo will anyone help with that? - Mewgirl

CHAPTER 3

Bloom was picking out her outfit for the party tonight."Ugg,I cant find the right outfit!" exclaimed Bloom as she dug through her closet."Yes, this is perfect!" yelled Bloom. Bloom had put on a sky blue dress with silver hoop earrings and bracelets with matching silver heels.' Sky….' thought bloom as she looked down at her dress. Bloom grabbed a jacket and ran out the door toward where the address Archer gave her. She soon arrived to a condo, and then she walked up to the door and went inside. As soon as she did she was blasted by Tik Tok by Ke$ha.

"Hey Bloom!" shouted archer over the loud music as he pushed through the crowd." Hi Archer nice party" said Bloom." Wanna dance?" asked Archer."Sure"replied Bloom. Archer then gave a nod to the DJ and the song changed to two is better than one by Boys like Girls and Taylor Swift. Bloom and Archer got to know each other a little better as they slow danced with each other." You know this sky dude is a real jerk if he left you like that" said Archer.

"If I were lucky enough to date you, I would never leave you" continued Archer." Thanks Archer, your so kind" replied Bloom. Then Bloom and Archer leaned in for a kiss. When their lips met it was like an explosion of fireworks had gone off." WOW" said Bloom and Archer in unison.

CHAPTER 4

"So Bloom, can I ask you something?" asked Archer." Well you already did, but sure" replied Bloom." will you go to the fair with me tomorrow?" continued Archer." Okay I will!" answered Bloom, "well I have to get home bye Archer"." Goodnight Bloom, see ya tomorrow!" yelled Archer at her retreating form.

The next day Bloom and Archer met in front of the Ferris wheel."Hey Archer" said Bloom." Hi Bloom" exclaimed Archer in reply." Well let's go the Ferris wheel" said Archer."Ok let's go" replied Bloom. All of a sudden the Trix appeared out of no where.

'We have come for the Dragon Fire" said Icy." Give it to us or die" yelled Stormy." Or pretty boy here gets it" also said Darcy."Yeah right you ugly hags, im not as defense less as you think!" exclaimed Archer as he pulled out a purple bow. (A/N haha you get why I named him archer?)"Run away Bloom now!" shouted Archer towards Bloom." I can help too" said bloom "MAGIC WINX!"Bloom then transformed into her fairy form.

Icy looked between Bloom and Archer before she said "Sisters we must go before they called they call their little fairy friend and their boy toys too"." We'll be back and next time the Dragon fire will be ours1" shouted Stormy as the trio disappeared.

Ok well the Trix are really OCC cuz they would never would have retreated in an unfair fight soo next chapter will be up next week im off to play Sly Cooper 2: Band of thieves! ^.^


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE MUST READ!

ATTENTION READERS!...I have lost my inspiration so I put this story up for adoption. It has now been adopted by my friend will begin rewriting it very soon. I thank you all for your reviews and support.

-Aoi-Chan


End file.
